


gone sugaring

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Popsicles, this is trash i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer vacation means sunshine and otter pops. And terrorizing Bruce a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gone sugaring

"Is this really a productive use of your time?"

Jason opens one eye. He didn't hear Bruce approach him, but what fucking _else_ is new – Jason's smaller and lighter and he's _still_ figuring out how the hell Bruce does that.

He's not even Batman right now. He's got his office attire on, expensive suit and tie, hair slightly disheveled for that perfect _Bruce Wayne doesn't actually give a shit about his business assets_ look.

Jason tilts his head back. It _is_ hot as balls out here, even by the pool, but Jason's been soaking up the sun for hours, jumping in the pool now and again when he gets too hot, terrorizing Alfred by walking back into the house with wet feet so he can get more popsicles.

Alfred finally gave up after the third trek, came out with a mini cooler full of Otter Pops and a big enough container of water that Jason could probably survive out here for days.

"It's _summer_ ," Jason says. "What did _you_ do on your summer vacations?"

"Trained," Bruce says. "Studied. Use my time to –"

"Become a super boring human being," Jason finishes for him. He fishes another popsicle out of the cooler, tears it open with his teeth. "Jesus, Bruce, it's like you were born thirty years old."

"How many of those have you had?" Bruce asks him. He takes off his suit jacket, folds it over the chair next to Jason's and sits down. His face is flushed from the heat, and one of the buttons of his shirt is undone.

"Dunno," Jason says. He slurps at the popsicle, licks his mouth when some of the juice runs down his chin. "You want some?" he asks.

"What _are_ they?"

"Sugar," Jason says. "Otter Pops. Just about the cheapest popsicle you can buy." He bites off another piece, offers the popsicle to Bruce. "Try it, it's good."

"No thank you, Jason," Bruce says. "You should get inside. In this heat –"

He starts to stand, but Jason reaches out, curls his fingers around Bruce's tie and pulls him back down. He takes another bite of his popsicle, leaves it in his mouth and leans forward until Bruce stares at him, opens his mouth for him and lets Jason's tongue in. He lets the ice slip from his mouth into Bruce's, keeps his mouth on Bruce long after he swallows.

When he pulls back a little Bruce is still staring at him, and he reaches forward and wipes at the sticky, red juice on Jason's mouth.

"Good, right?" Jason asks.

"Hm," Bruce says. He kisses Jason again, gets his hand around the back of Jason's head to get him in closer, until Jason's moving forward off of his chair and climbing into Bruce's lap. "Oh, fuck," Jason says, and Bruce says " _Language_."

"Yeah, yeah," Jason says. His hand his full of melted popsicle, and so is Bruce's shirt. "Hope you didn't like this outfit too much," Jason says, showing Bruce the damage.

"It'll wash," Bruce says. He chuckles, lifts Jason's sticky hand up to his mouth and licks it clean, rolling his tongue around each finger until Jason's grinding down against him in nothing but damp swim trunks.

"You know," Jason says, a little breathlessly, "If I blew you right now, I bet it would feel _so_ good."

" _Jason_ ," Bruce says, as Jason starts working on the buttons of Bruce's pants, his shirt, starts sliding down Bruce's body, "Not – here."

It's not _no._ Jason smirks up at him, lets Bruce help him back to his feet. Bruce tips his head down, licks the sweat from the dip in Jason's collarbone, slides his hand over Jason's stomach and then takes Jason's sticky hand in his and pulls him toward the door. Jason grabs a couple more popsicles, tearing another open with his teeth as they head inside.


End file.
